The present invention relates to a companionway door and hatch which are interconnected, such that opening and closing of the door simultaneously opens and closes the hatch for access to areas below the deck of a boat.
Larger boats typically have areas below deck for living or other accommodations. Access to the accommodations is typically through a companionway door which moves in a vertical plane to provide access through a vertical opening formed in a vertical bulkhead in the boat's bridge deck or cockpit. In order to provide head clearance for access below, frequently a secondary or sliding hatch is provided, which also must be moved to gain access to a ladder leading to the spaces below deck. This requires the operator to remember to open the hatch so as not to bump his or her head on the hatch. Also, with such hatches, it is typically necessary to provide a locking mechanism, such that, when in an open or closed position underway in rough seas, the hatch cannot slide closed. This somewhat cumbersome process requires two motions for the operator to gain access to the spaces below deck and, for safety, requires that both the door and companion hatch be securely locked in open and/or closed positions. It would be desirable to provide a system by which only one action is required of the boat user to simultaneously open the door and hatch, as well as allowing locking of one of the two members to secure the companionway opening when underway in rough sea conditions.